


Scared Straight

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Sabal is angry Ajay chose the intel over his mens' lives. Ajay reconsiders his decision. Set in the cutscene that ensues after the mission if you choose Amita for the first mission.





	Scared Straight

Sabal was pissed. Ajay knew that before he even spoke. He wasn’t one to shy away from an argument, but…

“Was that intel from the camp worth it? Did you even READ IT? Because I’ve got some intelligence for you, and it’s solid. Nine of my men are dead, good men you let die.”

“You guys put me in a difficult position…”

“The right choice was OBVIOUS!!” Sabal snarled. Ajay flinched, and Sabal thankfully lowered his voice, though the disgust was evident in his words. “It’s what your father would have done. THAT’S the Golden Path. That’s the direction we were going before he died and it all went to shit. Amita doesn’t get it! She’s always put her goals first. She’s underhanded, she’s subversive, and she always sacrifices lives.” He paused, eyes filling with emotion, and Ajay swallowed, taking a breath to try and control his shaking.

“...That’s why I stepped up. I stepped up because I knew your father, and I respected his vision.” Ajay flinched again as Sabal stepped towards him, but he moved around Ajay, opening the door behind him. Ajay’s eyes widened when he saw a royal army soldier tied to a chair behind Sabal in the room.

“You need to learn what drove him, what drives us. Go to the monastery. Educate yourself, Ajay.” A Golden Path soldier cracked his knuckles menacingly, and Sabal slammed the door in his face. Ajay staggered away, telling himself he didn’t catch the beginning of a brutal beating as he stumbled away. He went to the monastery. He watched the ceremony, shivering the whole time. He never wanted to see Sabal angry like that again. He would do whatever it took to get back onto Sabal’s good side.

He would tell Sabal his trip to the monastery had been life-changing. He would tell Sabal he remembered seeing the prayer wheels as a child, remembered seeing his mother pray to Kyra. He’d tell Sabal his mother promised him that Kyra would protect him while he slept, and always. Sabal would pull him into a tight embrace, tell him how glad he was that Ajay had remembered his heritage. Ajay would be so glad for the soft, comforting touch that he would cry, excusing himself by blubbering to Sabal that he couldn’t believe he’d forgotten Kyra. Sabal would murmur comforting words to him, holding him close, and Ajay would never stray from Sabal’s right hand ever again.

Amita would accuse him of being a puppet. Ajay didn’t care. Being a puppet meant Sabal called him brother and spoke softly to him and sat by his bedside when he was injured. Being a puppet meant Sabal didn’t yell at him. He would do anything to make sure Sabal never looked at him like that, never spoke to him like that ever again. 

Even kill.


End file.
